Cruise Murder
by luscaluc
Summary: Ini harusnya jadi liburan yang menyenangkan, berlayar di kapal mewah... dan—"Minggir semua! Kami dari kepolisian, biarkan kami yang menangani ini." Bad Summary. First published fic. AU. Cuma fic detektif-detektifan. RnR? CHAP 2, UP!
1. Prologue

**Cruise Murder**

AU. Pair but slight. Typo, EYD ancur, bahasa maksa.

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Case by Crime Scene 2

Story by luscaluc

 **Author's Note** : _Cerita bergenre detektif-detektifan pertama yang saya bikin. Tapi karena saya gak pinter deduksi, jadi case-nya 'terinspirasi', atau lebih tepatnya 'ngambil' dari program tv Crime Scene 2, dengan sedikit perubahan plot. Jadi ide kasusnya murni punya Crime Scene 2. Buat yang udah nonton, baca aja. Buat yang belum, saya saranin lebih baik jangan nonton dulu sebelum fic ini complete :v *plak* ya kalau udah ketebak kan gak seru. Saya yakin banyak reader yang gak seperti saya yang begitu hobi sama yang namanya spoiler :p wkwk_

Don't Like? Don't Read :)

* * *

"Lihat, Hinata! Kembang apinya mulai!"

DUAR DOR DUAR

Letusan kembang api itu berhamburan di langit, bersandingan dengan bintang-bintang di bentangan langit tuhan. Malam itu adalah malam terakhir pelayaran Center Cruise, sehingga pihak kapal mengadakan perayaan sebagai event perpisahan, karena besok mereka sudah akan tiba di Jepang. Rentetan festival yang sudah dimulai sejak pukul 8 itu berhasil membuat geladak kapal mewah itu dipadati banyak orang.

Center Cruise, adalah kapal milik Rusia yang tengah melakukan pelayaran perdana dengan promosi perjalanan ke tiga negara, dari Jepang, Korea, dan Cina.

Iris lavender itu menatap langit yang dipenuhi kembang api dengan penuh kekaguman. Hinata, pemilik mata itu, menyaksikan keindahan letusan kembang api yang meledak di langit bersama dengan banyak penumpang kapal perjalanan Center Cruise lainnya. Tiga pemilik mata lain berdiri di sebelahnya. Kawan-kawan akrab Hinata itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Meski kenyataannya kembang api terlihat tidak menarik untuk orang-orang seperti mereka, tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda dan sangat menyenangkan.

Terbukti, bahkan pemuda dingin bermata jade yang bernama Gaara itu juga tersenyum tipis. Pemuda sarat kata-kata yang minim perasaan itu hampir tak pernah terlihat mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berarti, namun kali ini ia juga terlihat senang. Sejalan dengan dua pria lain yang terlihat bungah hanya karena kembang api yang notabene adalah mainan mereka sewaktu kecil. Maklum, untuk anggota kepolisian berjadwal padat seperti mereka akan benar-benar berbinar mendapatkan pengalaman seperti ini, bukan?

Ya, keempat pemuda pemudi ini merupakan anggota Kepolisian Reserse Konoha, kecuali Gaara yang merupakan anggota Kepolisian Suna, yang sedang berlibur untuk merayakan promosi mereka. Kerja keras dan kinerja mereka membuat kepala bagian, Sarutobi Asuma, memberikan hadiah sebuah paket perjalanan Center Cruise ke 3 negara selama 10 hari. Ini jelas merupakan permata dalam tumpukan jerami. Kesempatan menyenangkan seperti ini tentu jarang-jarang mereka dapatkan dan takkan pernah mereka lewatkan.

DUAR

20 menit berlalu, dan ledakan itu merupakan kembang api yang terakhir. Riuh tepuk tangan penumpang pun menyahut, mengakhiri acara tersebut. Semuanya terlihat begitu gembira. Perjalanan mewah yang mereka lalui telah berakhir, ditutup dengan indah oleh acara yang sepertinya sangat berkesan bagi para penumpang.

"Setelah ini katanya ada penampilan Jazz di bar, mau lihat?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Orang pertama yang menyambut ini dengan ketertarikan luar biasa adalah Naruto.

"Ayo, ayo!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu Naruto," celetuk Shikamaru pura-pura. Raut wajah Naruto pun berubah kesal. Ia protes, "Tapi kau berbicara ke arahku juga, Nara!"

"Tidak juga, itu hanya karena kau berdiri tepat disamping Hinata dan Gaara, kan?" bantahnya. Naruto tidak terima. Ia berlalu sambil bersungut-sungut, "Terserah! Kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri saja."

Shikamaru tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Kepribadian kekanakan Naruto memang tidak pernah berubah. Ia kemudian mengalah dan memilih berjalan mengikuti pemuda kuning itu. Hinata dan Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil menyaksikan pertengkaran keduanya dan ikut menyusul Naruto yang sudah melenggang pergi.

...

...

"Ada pembunuhan! Ada pembunuhan!"

...

...

WUSS WASS

..

..

"Halo? Kantor polisi?"

...

...

"Minggir semua! Kami dari kepolisian, biarkan kami yang menangani ini."

* * *

Terlalu pendek? Ini memang cuma prologue.

Terlalu cepet? Maafkan saya yang baru pemula ini minna m(u_u)m

 _Tapi, mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Cruise Murder**

AU. Pair but slight. Typo, EYD ancur, bahasa maksa.

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Case by Crime Scene 2

Story by luscaluc

 **Author's Note** : _Cerita bergenre detektif-detektifan pertama yang saya bikin. Tapi karena saya gak pinter deduksi, jadi case-nya 'terinspirasi', atau lebih tepatnya 'ngambil' dari program tv Crime Scene 2, dengan sedikit perubahan plot. Jadi ide kasusnya murni punya Crime Scene 2. Buat yang udah nonton, baca aja. Buat yang belum, saya saranin lebih baik jangan nonton dulu sebelum fic ini complete :v *plak* ya kalau udah ketebak kan gak seru. Saya yakin banyak reader yang gak seperti saya yang begitu hobi sama yang namanya spoiler :p wkwk_

Don't Like? Don't Read :)

* * *

"Halo?"

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu berubah hening, ketika Gaara berbicara dengan seseorang di ujung telepon. Kelihatannya penting. Tampak dari raut wajah Gaara yang berubah serius ketika melihat nama yang tertera ketika pertama kali ponselnya berdering.

" _Gaara_..."

Lama, air muka Gaara tiba-tiba berubah makin serius ketika seseorang dari seberang sambungan itu berbicara sesuatu padanya. Naruto lantas mengerutkan dahinya, "A-ada apa, Gaara?"

Ditanya seperti itu Gaara hanya melirik. Ia kemudian kembali fokus mendengarkan suara dari ponselnya. Sepenting itu kah?

"Hn. Aku mengerti," tutup Gaara, lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya. Hening sebentar. Pemuda itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke arah orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ekspresi Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Hinata juga tak kalah seriusnya, menanti kata-kata Gaara yang sepertinya sudah bisa mereka tebak.

"Kita ada tugas."

 **Cruise Murder**

Dan disinilah keempat anggota kepolisian itu sekarang. Pertunjukkan Jazz di bar yang akan mereka dan penumpang lain saksikan terpaksa batal karena kejadian mengejutkan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di dalam kapal.

Pembunuhan.

Terdengar aneh memang, mengingat kapal adalah lokasi yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk area pembunuhan. Siapapun pembunuhnya, ia tentu tidak akan bisa lepas dari penyelidikan polisi, kecuali jika mereka memang harus terjun ke laut. Para penumpang diperintahkan untuk tetap berada di kamar sampai kapal Center Cruise itu menepi di pelabuhan Jepang.

"Argh~ Kenapa harus disaat liburan seperti ini?!" Naruto meremas rambutnya frustasi. Shikamaru mengerling. Ia sedikit banyak menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Tujuan mereka berempat ikut Cruise ini adalah untuk merayakan promosi mereka dan bersenang-senang. Dan ketika kesenangan yang jarang-jarang bisa mereka dapatkan ini terganggu? Merepotkan.

"Ini sudah resiko, Naruto," ucap Gaara sarkatis, "Harusnya kau sudah tahu itu."

Naruto cemberut. Pemuda dingin seperti Gaara memang tidak tahu apa itu yang namanya kesenangan. Naruto hampir berucap, "Tapi–"

"B-biar aku bacakan data kasusnya," potong Hinata cepat, sebelum kedua pemuda itu bertengkar lebih lanjut. Gaara menoleh. Naruto menghela napas pasrah. Ketiganya otomatis mengalihkan fokus pada Hinata.

Merasa mendapat persetujuan, gadis itu lalu melanjutkan, "Korban bernama Pein. 32 tahun, co-nahkoda satu, di kapal ini. Meninggal karena tembakan peluru di perut bagian kiri."

Ketiga pemuda itu memperhatikan dengan seksama. Gaara, masih dengan wajar sedatar tripleknya melontarkan pertanyaan, "Hanya itu? Bagaimana dengan _suspect_ nya?"

Pertanyaan paling penting dari semua kasus pembunuhan, _suspect_. Tapi, tidakkah Gaara terlalu terburu-buru?

"Soal itu... Sejauh ini aku sudah mengumpulkan 5 orang yang sepertinya harus kita mintai keterangan, ini berdasarkan penuturan pelapor dan didukung oleh saksi mata. Hinata, tolong jelaskan detailnya," kali ini si jenius yang menimpali. Hinata merespon cepat, "B-baik!"

"Yang pertama, Uchiha Itachi, 32 tahun. Dia adalah kapten nahkoda di Center Cruise dan sudah bekerja di kapal ini selama 12 tahun. Dia yang melaporkan dan menemukan korban pertama kali," jelas Hinata. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Gaara. Gadis ahli psikologi forensik itu memberi ruang bagi rekan-rekan cerdasnya itu untuk menyerap informasi yang berhasil dikumpulkan Shikamaru entah darimana.

" _Suspect_ kedua ini adalah bawahan korban, co nahkoda kedua, Deidara. 32 tahun, telah bekerja di kapal selama 7 tahun. Yang ketiga ada manager bar Center Cruise, Akasu–"

"Apakah kru kapal cuma ada 3 orang?" sela Naruto. Shikamaru kemudian membuka mulut, "Sebenarnya ada banyak, tapi mereka ada digeladak bersama banyak orang melihat kembang api. 5 orang yang kucurigai ini karena mereka ada di dalam bersama dengan Pein."

Gaara menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kita tidak bisa menyimpulkan semudah itu, Shikamaru," sanggah ketua kita yang dari tadi kedengarannya diam saja, "Bisa jadi yang digeladak juga punya kesempatan."

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening, hendak protes. Ia mememutuskan kelima orang ini bukan tanpa alasan dan telah melalui berbagai pertimbangan. Pemuda itu berucap, "Itu tergantung perkembangan kasus. Kita pakai logika awam saja, Gaara. Toh mereka masih berstatus sebagai saksi. Kalau kita tak punya cukup bukti, kita bisa lebarkan _suspect_ sampai ke yang ada di geladak."

Naruto tertawa mengejek, "Ternyata kau bisa bodoh juga ya, Gaara."

Gaara tak merespon. Ada benarnya juga perkataan Shikamaru. Gaara lalu melemparkan pandangan yang berarti 'lanjutkan', kearah Hinata.

Hinata kembali menjelaskan berkas kasus di tangannya, "Ehm.. Aku lanjutkan. Ketiga, manager bar, Akasuna Sasori. Bekerja di kapal ini baru 2 tahun, usia 32 tahun. Keempat, Haruno Sakura. Stewardess yang baru bekerja tahun lalu, usia 25 tahun."

"Yang terakhir?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran. Hinata pun menjawab, "Terakhir, penyanyi Jazz di bar Center Cruise, Yamanaka Ino. 29 tahun."

"Sasori..." gumam Gaara secara tak sadar.

Semua orang otomatis menoleh ke arah Gaara. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa."

Hinata pun menutup berkasnya, pertanda bahwa ia sudah selesai membacakan seluruh isinya. Naruto terlihat berpikir. Shikamaru melamun. Gaara menimbang-nimbang. Lama sekali. Melihat rekan-rekannya terlihat begitu serius, Hinata bertanya dengan takut-takut, "B-bagaimana, Gaara?"

"Hmm... Ini baru pukul 3 pagi," Gaara melihat arlojinya, "Naruto, kumpulkan suspect 1 jam lagi, kita lakukan interogasi. Aku dan Shikamaru akan melihat-lihat TKP. Sementara itu istirahatlah dulu."

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk. Gaara mengerling pada Shikamaru, memberi kode pada pemuda itu untuk segera mengekor dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan. Shikamaru pun beranjak dari sofanya dengan malas dan menyusul di belakang Gaara.

 **Cruise Murder**

Gaara mengitari mayat Pein yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di ruang penyimpanan kapal. Begitu pula Shikamaru. Kapal masih menepi sekitar 4 jam lagi, yang artinya jenazah Pein jelas tidak bisa dibawa kemana-mana. Helikopter? Tidak, Gaara yang ditunjuk sebagai ketua penyidik itu entah kenapa menolaknya tanpa alasan. Ia hanya memerintahkan Shikamaru untuk memasang garis polisi dan mengunci jalan masuk ruangan sehingga tidak ada orang selain pihak kepolisian yang boleh mendekat.

Gaara memandangi Pein dari atas ke bawah. Seragam serba putih khas nahkoda yang diwarnai darah itu terlihat begitu ironis. Pemuda itu terpekur. Otaknya berusaha menganalisa apa yang telah terjadi di ruangan ini sebelumnya sehingga menyebabkan pembunuhan itu terjadi.

"Dilihat dengan mata telanjang, kematiannya mungkin disebabkan oleh tembakan peluru. Tapi aku tidak bisa menetapkan itu secara pasti tanpa otopsi," tutur Shikamaru yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas berkas kasus yang dibuatnya tadi.

Gaara hanya diam, tapi ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan calon kakak iparnya itu. Ia lantas berjongkok dan mencoba menganalisa sendiri luka tembak pada tubuh korban. Gaara masih bisa melihat peluru yang bersarang di perut kiri pein karena tidak sepenuhnya menembus. Benar yang dikatakan Shikamaru, secara kasat mata kematian Pein mungkin karena peluru yang menyebabkannya kehabisan darah atau kerusakan organ.

Shikamaru sendiri memilih untuk menganalisa bagian tubuh Pein yang lain. Kepala, dada, leher, punggung, oh darah Pein bahkan sampai menembus punggung.

Tidak, tunggu dulu.

Itu bukan darah yang menembus karena tembakan peluru atau apapun. Shikamaru menundukkan tubuh Pein sedikit dan mendekatkan pandangannya pada cipratan darah di punggung Pein. Dan pada kenyataannya itu bukanlah cipratan darah.

"Lihat ini, Gaara," titah Shikamaru. Gaara menoleh.

"Ini seperti luka tusukan. Tusukan benda kecil seperti... jarum?" Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menambah fokus. Gaara pun bangkit dan mengikuti arah pandangan Shikamaru. Seperti kata Shikamaru, di punggung Pein terdapat lubang kecil yang terlihat di pakaiannya dan darah yang mengalir dari sana. Dan itu memang terlihat seperti bekas tusukan.

"Kurasa lebih besar dari itu. Dan lukanya terlihat cukup dalam," opini Gaara. Shikamaru mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tersenyum senang, "Satu hint kita dapatkan."

"Satu hint atau malah jadi satu lubang puzzle," cetus Gaara. Shikamaru tertawa kecil. Apa yang dikatakan Gaara benar, mereka memang belum boleh senang dulu. Mendapatkan fakta baru bisa jadi hal yang menyenangkan, atau bahkan makin membingungkan.

Gaara kembali menyisir ruangan. Matanya pertama kali jatuh pada kardus-kardus kecil yang berserakan di sekitar korban. Demikian pula dengan Shikamaru, namun respon pemuda ini lebih cepat dari Gaara. Ia segera berjongkok dan membuka kardus-kardus tersebut.

Dan mereka menemukan kembang api didalamnya.

"Kembang api? Apakah ini sisa festival tadi malam?" tanya Shikamaru. Gaara tak merespon. Ia bergerak membuka kardus yang lainnya.

Sama.

Setelah kardus-kardus itu dibuka, ternyata semuanya berisi kembang api yang sepertinya sisa dari festival yang diadakan Center Cruise dalam pelayaran terakhir mereka semalam. Gaara merenung, dihitungnya jumlah kardus yang tergeletak itu.

"Sembilan..." gumamnya pelan. Shikamaru menutup kardus tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke posisi semula. Gaara dan Shikamaru pun berdiri dan beralih pandang. Sepertinya kembang api itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan kasus ini.

Menelusuri lagi, ternyata ruang penyimpanan itu tampak tertata. Ada kotak-kotak kayu besar yang disusun rapi disana. Entahlah, Gaara ataupun Shikamaru tentu tidak tahu apa isinya. Kemungkinan besar adalah stock makanan atau peralatan. Iris jade pemuda itu menyisir lagi hingga pandangannya berhenti pada sesuatu. Matanya menangkap sebotol minuman aneh yang terletak di rak besar tepat di belakang posisi mayat.

"Apa itu miliknya?" tanya Gaara, entah pada siapa. Ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa Shikamaru jelas saja tidak tahu itu milik siapa. Shikamaru pun mengedikkan bahu. Gaara meraih botol minuman itu dan membaca label yang ada pada botolnya.

"Jus apel..." gumam Gaara. Shikamaru menelengkan kepala, "Dicampuri sesuatu?"

Bingo, tuan jenius.

" _Exactly_ ," tukas Gaara. Tangannya membolak-balikkan botol itu ke atas dan kebawah. Ada perbedaan warna cairan disana. Ia pun berkomentar, "Cairan putih yang terpisah dari cairan kuning ini jelas murni bukan jus apel."

Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk. Gaara terlihat membuka botol jus tersebut dan mencium baunya, berusaha mengetahui zat lain yang telah dimasukkan ke dalam jus apel yang kelihatannya enak itu. Shikamaru mau tak mau menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "Coba minum saja, Gaara."

Gaara mendelik, "Aku tidak mau mati konyol hanya karena jus."

Shikamaru tertawa. Gaara kemudian menutup botol jus tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Pandangannya beralih ke map kuning dan sebuah tas hitam yang sebelumnya tepat berada di sisi kanan jus apel. Gaara otomatis membuka map itu dan membacanya. Shikamaru pun turut membaca isi map tersebut.

"Ini..." Gaara menjeda kalimatnya, "Laporan tentang stock ruang penyimpanan."

Merasa tidak tertarik, Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sekeliling. Tabel laporan yang hanya 5 lembar itu terlihat tidak menarik untuknya. Berbeda dengan Gaara, ia terlihat begitu serius membaca laporan itu hingga dahinya mengkerut.

"Di sini tertulis, stock kembang api ada 10 pcs. Kenapa yang ada hanya 9?" tanya Gaara. Shikamaru pun menjawab pertanyaan calon adik iparnya itu asal, "Hilang?"

"Jangan terlalu mudah menyimpulkan sesuatu," sanggah Gaara sinis. Pria berambut hitam dikuncir itu hanya terkekeh.

Gaara diam. Hal itu memang telah mengganggu pikirannya sejak pertama kali ia melihat kembang api itu. Kenapa kembang api itu tidak digunakan seluruhnya? Dan sekarang malah timbul pertanyaan baru, kenapa kembang api sisa yang harusnya ada 10 kini tinggal 9?

Shikamaru mau tak mau ikut berpikir juga. Siapa yang tahu jika itu adalah petunjuk penting? Ia kembali mengitari ruang tempat kejadian perkara yang ukurannya hanya seleba meter itu. Berulang kali Gaara memindah-mindahkan fokusnya, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa tak ada yang terlewat. Namun hasilnya nihil. Merasa tak menemukan jawaban, Gaara menghela napas dalam.

"Kita harus kembali, Shikamaru. Ini sudah hampir satu jam," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba. Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Tunggu sebentar Gaara."

Shikamaru nampaknya melupakan sesuatu. Pandangannya tertuju pada tas hitam yang berada di sebelah jus apel tadi. Ah, bukankah mereka belum menyentuhnya? Shikamaru pun tergerak untuk menggeledah isi tas hitam tersebut. Ingin tahu apa yang mereka temukan?

"Bingo," kata Shikamaru senang.

"Kardusnya?" tanya Gaara. Sebelah alis _imaginer_ -nya terangkat. Bagaimana kardus itu bisa ada di sana?

Sejurus kemudian, Shikamaru menatap Gaara serius.

"Kenapa co-nahkoda itu memasukkan ini ke dalam tasnya?" tanya Gaara sembari balas menatap Shikamaru. Shikamaru melirik sebentar, "Pertanyaanmu sama denganku. Itu yang harus kita cari jawabannya."

Shikamaru mencoba mencari sesuatu di dalam tas itu lagi. Ia menemukan sebuah ponsel, kartu identitas, dan beberapa alat tulis. Tanpa aba-aba, Shikamaru langsung menyambar ponsel itu dan mencoba menggeledahnya.

"Wah, ini milik Pein," celetuk Shikamaru. Gaara terlihat tak menghiraukan. Ia lebih memilih untuk berpikir keras mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Raut wajah seriusnya ia tampakkan sembari menatap kardus-kardus itu bergantian.

Otak jeniusnya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu. Tangannya tergerak untuk membuka kembali kardus-kardus itu dan menyelidiki lebih lanjut. Ia mengeluarkan kembang api berbentuk seperti buah peer itu dari dalam kardus.

'Ringan...' pikirnya spontan. Kembang api itu memang lebih ringan dari yang Gaara kira. Tangannya mengguncang-guncang kembang api tersebut. Wadah kembang api itu terbuat dari kayu, jika dilihat dari tekstur dan berat. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk membuka kembang api yang mungkin saja bisa dipisah karena ternyata ada sekat ditengah-tengahnya.

KLAK

Benar saja. Dengan sedikit kekuatan, kembang api itu ternyata bisa dibuka. Ia menemukan pasir, jerami, dan sumbu kembang api didalamnya.

'Kupikir kembang api itu isinya beleran _g,'_ batinnya lagi. Karena penasaran, Gaara menumpahkan isi dari kembang api itu ke lantai. Selanjutnya, ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Astaga..." dari sisi lain tiba-tiba Shikamaru berujar.

Gaara menoleh, "Ada apa, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru nampaknya baru saja dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang ia dapatkan dari ponsel Pein. Ia kemudian menunjukkannya pada Gaara. Sebuah pesan, antara Pein dengan seseorang. Gaara yang membaca itu tiba-tiba menyeringai kecil. Ia lantas menunjukkan hal menarik yang baru saja ia temukan pada Shikamaru.

" _You're Busted_."

* * *

 _Mind to review? :)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Cruise Murder**

AU. Pair but slight. Typo, EYD ancur, bahasa maksa.

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Case by Crime Scene 2

Story by luscaluc

 **Author's Note** : _Cerita bergenre detektif-detektifan pertama yang saya bikin. Tapi karena saya gak pinter deduksi, jadi case-nya 'terinspirasi', atau lebih tepatnya 'ngambil' dari program tv Crime Scene 2, dengan sedikit perubahan plot. Jadi ide kasusnya murni punya Crime Scene 2. Buat yang udah nonton, baca aja. Buat yang belum, saya saranin lebih baik jangan nonton dulu sebelum fic ini complete :v *plak* ya kalau udah ketebak kan gak seru. Saya yakin banyak reader yang gak seperti saya yang begitu hobi sama yang namanya spoiler :p wkwk_

Don't Like? Don't Read :)

* * *

Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan keras. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Jujur, ia juga satu pikiran dengan Naruto yang tidak suka jika acara menyenangkannya harus diganggu dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Ia jelas butuh udara segar lepas dari pekerjaannya yang membuat penuh isi kepalanya. Tapi ini tanggung jawab serta resiko yang sudah ia pikirkan jauh sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bergabung sebagai anggota kepolisian dan harus ia terima dengan lapang dada.

Posisinya sebagai satu-satunya anggota Kepolisian Suna dari keempat orang yang seharusnya sedang cuti berlibur itu membuat kepala bagian Kepolisian Negara Hi memilihnya sebagai ketua penyidik dalam kasus ini. Padahal jika dibandingkan, track recordnya jelas tidak lebih banyak dari si jenius ber-IQ 200 itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, kapal masih berlayar dan ini sudah titah dari atasan.

"Gaara?" panggil Hinata. Ah, gadis Hyuuga itu datang mengganggu tidur semenitnya. Gaara pun membuka mata, "Hn?"

"M-maaf," ujar gadis itu takut, ia tahu bahwa dirinya baru saja mengganggu panda tidur siang *dibunuh*. Bagai penyakit yang sudah mendarah daging, gadis pemalu itu menunduk dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Mengetahui itu Gaara pun bangkit dari posisinya. Ia merubah nada bicaranya menjadi sedikit lebih rasional untuk perempuan, "Tak masalah. Ada apa?"

"A-aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang apa yang kau temukan," jawab Hinata. Namun detik berikutnya ia langsung menggeleng dan berbalik, "A-aah.. i-ini tidak penting. Maaf sudah mengganggumu."

"Tunggu."

Hinata menoleh.

Gaara sedikit banyak mengerti apa yang diinginkan gadis ini. Ia, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Hinata adalah kawan SMA. Meskipun Gaara adalah pria yang dingin dan tidak peduli, apalagi soal wanita, 3 tahun tentu bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi mereka untuk setidaknya saling mengenal. Terutama untuk orang seperti Hinata yang cukup populer dengan sifat pemalu dan rendah diri yang dimilikinya. Nampaknya waktu 10 tahun yang telah berlalu tidak cukup untuk membuat perubahan yang berarti bagi kepribadian gadis ini.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak percaya diri. Tapi, santai saja Hinata. Kami bertiga ada disini untuk membantumu."

Hinata sedikit terkejut. Well, kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Gaara. Tidak, tidak ada modus atau semacamnya disini. Ia mungkin tidak sepandai Naruto dalam memotivasi orang, namun ia adalah ketua disini. Gaara hanya merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk memberi sedikit dorongan pada anggotanya.

"B-baik," Hinata mengangguk mantap. Ia menghela napas lega karena ternyata Gaara mengerti kegelisahannya. Hinata memang anggota kepolisian, tapi ini jelas bukan bidangnya. 4 tahun bekerja pada negara, gadis itu tidak pernah menyentuh yang namanya penyelidikan. Ia ada di bagian rehabilitasi dan bertanggung jawab terhadap psikologis orang-orang yang masuk bui.

" _Suspect_ sudah siap, kapten!" Naruto, muncul tiba-tiba dari pintu dengan suara _high tension_ -nya. Hinata bahkan sampai berjingkat karena terkejut. Menyadari itu Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan cengar-cengir tanpa dosa, "Ahaha, maaf Hinata-chan."

Hinata hanya mengangguk maklum. Gaara geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hn, ayo kita kesana."

 **Cruise Murder**

Semua orang telah berkumpul di bar Center Cruise, sesuai dengan titah dari pimpinan penyidik kita, Sabaku Gaara. 9 orang yang terdiri dari 5 saksi dan 4 orang tim penyidik itu duduk santai di sofa bar yang di posisikan melingkar untuk memudahkan proses interogasi.

"E-ehem.." Shikamaru berdehem pelan, bermaksud untuk memulai acara, "Sebelumnya, kami hanya ingin meminta keterangan dari kalian. Jadi santai saja, tidak perlu tegang."

Shikamaru agaknya dapat membaca ketegangan dan rasa takut dari lima orang yang ada di hadapannya. Kelihatannya ini adalah kali pertama bagi mereka berhadapan dengan anggota kepolisian.

"Benaar~ santai saja! Ahahaha... Inilah kenapa kami memilih bar. Supaya kita bisa mengobrol dengan nyaman," kata pemuda mentari disebelah Shikamaru sembari disisipi gelak tawa. Kelima saksi itu mengangguk paham. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto agaknya memberi sedikit efek kenyamanan.

"Baik. Aku hanya ingin tahu... apa korban yang bernama Pein adalah co-nahkoda satu di kapal ini?" tanya Shikamaru mengawali. Kelima orang itu serempak mengangguk mengiyakan. Itachi sebagai kapten kapal merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Ia pun melontarkan respon, "Ya."

"Kalau begitu... apa dia hanya sebagai co-nahkoda satu bagimu, kapten? Apa tidak ada hubungan lain?" kali ini Naruto yang melempar pertanyaan dan melempar fokus pada Itachi.

"Tidak juga. Dia temanku, kita berada di universitas yang sama dulu. Jadi aku kenal dia sekilas sebelum bekerja di kapal ini," Itachi kemudian menerawang keatas, "Kupikir hanya itu."

Hinata mencatat semua informasi itu kedalam notes nya.

"Oke... lalu, co-nahkoda kedua?" Shikamaru terlihat mencari-cari diantara kelima orang yang duduk dihadapannya, meski sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa co-nahkoda dua yang ia maksud. Si pemilik jabatan pun merespon dengan keras dan lantang, "Saya, co-nahkoda dua, Deidara!"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, kecuali Gaara tentu, terkejut dan berusaha menahan tawa. Pria bernama Deidara itu terlihat sangat aneh. Ia terlihat seperti keluaran dari tentara angkatan darat dengan sikap dan posisi duduknya yang terlihat tegap, atau memang ditegap-tegapkan, dan responnya yang terlewat lantang. Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "A-Apakah kru disini biasa menyebut nama dan rank seperti itu?"

"Dia hanya sedikit tidak normal," jawab Itachi asal sambil tersenyum. Deidara tidak merespon banyak. Ia tetap menatap lurus ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru, masih dengan menahan tawa berucap, "Oke.. oke.."

Gaara melirik ke arah Deidara. Ia memandangi pemuda itu dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Pein?" tanya Gaara langsung, menengahi adegan lucu yang bahkan sama sekali tidak menyentuh _dopamine_ -nya. Deidara mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Gaara.

"Menurutku, co-nahkoda satu adalah orang yang pemalas dan tidak disiplin. Aku tidak berpikir begitu tinggi soal dia," jawab Deidara. Gaara melipat tangannya di dada, "Benarkah?"

"Aku orang yang disiplin, pak. Aku akan berusaha menjawab dengan baik dan jujur," tukas Deidara. Gaara mengangguk kecil. Pandangannya beralih ke Shikamaru, memberi titah untuk melanjutkan.

"Kau stewardess?" tanya Shikamaru, pandangannya terarah ke salah satu wanita berpakaian seperti pramugari setengah maid, diantara kelima saksi itu. Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Kau tau 'kan soal Pein? Meskipun bukan salah satu kru disini," Shikamaru menyandarkan diri ke sofa dan tersenyum ramah. Ia berusaha melemparkan sinyal nyaman dan santai pada pelayan yang kelihatannya masih tegang itu. Bertahun-tahun bekerja sebagai anggota kepolisian sedikit banyak memberikannya ilmu tentang hal-hal seperti ini.

"Pein hanyalah orang yang menakutkan untuk kami para stewardess. Dia suka mempersulit keadaan kami," respon _stewardess_ bernama Sakura itu.

"Sepertinya Pein memiliki figur yang kejam ya," kali ini dari Hinata. Ia berhasil menangkap kesimpulan perilaku yang dimiliki Pein dari cerita Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan memasang wajah tak suka, "Jujur saja, kelihatannya tidak ada seorangpun yang menyukainya."

"Di kapal ini?" Naruto menegaskan. Sakura kembali mengangguk.

Hinata melemparkan pandangan ke arah semua saksi, berusaha menganalisa dengan keahliannya. Tentu saja soal kepribadian. Dan Gaara memperhatikan hal itu. Sadar diperhatikan, Hinata kembali fokus pada notes nya karena takut disangka melalaikan tugas.

"Akasuna," Gaara menatap pemuda _baby face_ bersurai merah didepannya. Pemilik nama Akasuna Sasori itu tersenyum manis, "Lama tak bertemu, sepupu."

"Hah?!"

Ketiga kawan Gaara, dan semua saksi selain pemuda bernama Akasuna Sasori itu terlihat kaget, "Kau sepupunya?!"

Sasori mengangguk.

"Ya. Untuk informasi, aku bekerja di kapal ini sebagai pengurus bar," cetus Sasori. Gaara tetap stoic ketika tiga rekannya itu beralih menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Merasa diabaikan, Shikamaru kemudian beralih lagi pada Sasori.

"Kalau begitu kau sepertinya tidak kenal pada Pein," ujar Shikamaru. Sasori menggeleng, "Aku kenal dia, dulu kita satu SMA."

"Woa~ benarkah?" tanya Naruto. Intonasinya seperti ibu-ibu yang baru saja mendengar gosip teranyar, berlebihan. Sasori hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mengetahuinya setelah aku bergabung di kapal ini 2 tahun lalu. Kru kapal memang sering kemari dan ketika dia kesini, aku mengenalinya," terang Sasori. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti sedih mengetahui teman sekolahmu dibunuh," ujar Hinata dengan ekspresi simpati.

Sasori hanya menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Gaara melirik Hinata. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak benar-benar simpati pada Sasori, atau mungkin... mengujinya?

"Lalu, Yamanaka Ino?" Shikamaru melemparkan pandangan ke orang terakhir yang belum diwawancarainya. Gadis cantik bersurai pirang ponytail itu merespon, "Ya?"

"Kau bekerja untuk bar ini, kan?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino mengangguk. Sasori ikut merespon, "Ya, dia adalah karyawanku."

"Apa kau mengenal korban?" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Dia selalu di kapal ini. Dan seperti kata Sasori, kru kapal memang sering berkunjung ke bar jadi kami sering sekali berpapasan," jelas Ino.

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. Tiga orang rekannya yang lain terlihat serius menerawang informasi yang telah disampaikan oleh para terduga.

Gaara memejamkan matanya sekilas. Banyak hal yang ada di kepalanya saat ini. Ia kemudian menegakkan posisi duduknya lalu berucap, "Perkiraan kematian Pein adalah sekitar pukul 08:00 PM sampai 08:25 PM. Kapten, kau yang menemukan mayat korban pertama kali, kan?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Apa kau memang biasa mengecek ruang penyimpanan pada jam-jam itu?" tanya Gaara. Ada nada curiga dalam pertanyaannya.

Itachi menggeleng, "Tidak selalu. Aku ada di _deck_ sebelum aku ingin bicara dengannya. Dia selalu merapikan ruang penyimpanan sebelum kita menepi, jadi aku ke ruang penyimpanan karena kupikir aku bisa menemukannya disana."

"Apa merapikan ruang penyimpanan memang tugasnya?" pertanyaan ini dari Naruto. Dan kali ini justru Gaara yang menjawab, "Ya, aku melihat laporan stock ruang penyimpanan yang ditanda tangani olehnya. Dia bertanggung jawab untuk tugas itu."

Namun Itachi menyanggah cepat, "Sebenarnya itu adalah tugasku. Tapi aku menyerahkan tanggung jawab itu padanya."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Shikamaru terlihat berpikir. Sinyal otaknya seperti menghubungkan penjelasan Itachi dengan apa yang ia dan Gaara temukan di ruang penyimpanan.

Gaara terlihat beralih pandang. Ia menatap satu persatu bawahannya, dan berhenti pada Hinata. Gadis itu masih terlihat sibuk mencatati hasil dari proses interogasi.

"Hinata, berhenti mencatat," pinta Gaara, yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah daripada permintaan. Hinata menurut. Ia berhenti sembari melemparkan tatapan tanya. Gaara kembali memberi titah, "Berikan catatan itu pada Naruto dan biarkan dia yang mencatat."

"B-baik," Hinata hanya menurut tanpa banyak bertanya. Diberikannya catatan itu pada Naruto yang juga memasang tampang bloon karena tidak mengerti maksud dari perintah Gaara. Yang lebih bloon-nya lagi, Naruto juga menurut saja. Gaara pun terlihat kembali fokus pada kelima terduganya.

"Aku minta alibi kalian pada jam perkiraan kematian. Tentang apa-apa saja yang kalian lakukan pada rentang waktu itu," titah Gaara, lagi. Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada orang disebelah Itachi, "Bagaimana denganmu, Deidara?"

"Aku bekerja di ruang kemudi," Deidara dengan ketegasannya menjawab. Shikamaru menelengkan kepala, "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Tentu saja mengontrol kapal, tuan," bantu Itachi sambil tertawa kecil. Shikamaru mendengus, merasa diejek. Gaara kemudian menatap Sasori. Entah kenapa ia menaruh setengah kecurigannya pada bocah itu.

"Bar pasti sibuk di jam-jam seperti itu kan, Sasori?" tanya Gaara. Sasori menaikkan alisnya, "Waktu itu ada festival kembang api dan semua orang meninggalkan bar untuk melihatnya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Gaara mengernyit.

"Aku beristirahat dikamarku setelah menyiapkan kembang apinya," jawab Sasori sekenanya. Shikamaru kembali melemparkan pertanyaan, "Bar ini bertanggung jawab soal festival juga?"

"Tentu saja. Kami mengoraginisir acara. Itu sebabnya seharusnya ada pertunjukkan dari Ino setelah kembang api berakhir, karena kami juga bagian dari festival ini," terang Sasori. Ino yang disebut-sebut pun mengiyakan.

"Adakah yang bisa mendukung alibimu?" tanya Hinata. Gadis itu tidak ahli dalam hal seperti ini, tapi ia merasa itu adalah pertanyaan penting. Sasori menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil, "Sayangnya tidak ada, nona."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Haruno?" Shikamaru melanjutkan interogasi, kali ini pada Haruno Sakura.

"Aku ada di tangga dan koridor. Kupikir akan berbahaya ketika para penumpang kembali dari atas secara bersamaan jadi aku melakukan pengecekan keamanan."

"Ada yang melihatmu?" tanya Gaara mengulang pertanyaan Hinata. Sakura menggeleng, "Aku sendiri waktu itu, karena rekan-rekanku ikut menikmati festival kembang api diatas."

"Kau tidak tertarik?" tanya Naruto sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sakura tersenyum sopan, "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin melihat, tapi aku merasa punya tanggung jawab yang harus diselesaikan dan diprioritaskan."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Yamanaka? Tidakkah kau juga melihat kembang api?" lempar Shikamaru lagi.

"Tidak," Ino menggeleng, "Seperti kata Sasori, akan ada pertunjukkan dariku setelah festival jadi aku latihan dan mempersiapkannya di bar."

Shikamaru pun mengangguk. Tugasnya selesai. Ia melirik ke arah Gaara yang tengah menatap kosong ke arah lantai. Tatapan itu jelas tidak benar-benar kosong, ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda _chubby_ itu.

Hening.

"Hmm..." akhirnya Gaara tersadar. Semua orang di ruangan itu pun menatap ke arah pemuda itu, menunggu perintahnya.

"Semua terduga diminta tinggal di kabin kapten untuk sementara. Ruangan kami sita untuk kepentingan penyelidikan..." titah Gaara. Kelima orang itu saling berpandangan. Nampak di wajah mereka adanya protes dan penolakan, namun tak ada yang berani membantah.

"...Semuanya bisa tinggalkan ruangan ini sekarang."

* * *

 **Thanks for the review to** TikaChanpm ^^

AHAHAHA! Well, saya sudah mengeluarkan semua _suspect_ beserta alibinya disini. Apakah ada yang ingin berkonklusi? Silahkan tulis di kotak review yaa~

 _Mind to review_?


End file.
